Appleoosa's Most Wanted/Gallery
Prologue Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Apple Bloom "aren't you glad y'all came with me" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching barrel racing S5E6.png Barrel racing stallion S5E6.png Ponies watching roping contest S5E6.png|This is the same scarecrow that Rainbow Dash beat up in "Bats!". Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Peachy Sweet and Jonagold competing in steeplechase S5E6.png Apple Bloom "if we can get into some of these events" S5E6.png Crusaders excited about getting their cutie marks S5E6.png Scootaloo imagines a barrel cutie mark S5E6.png Apple Bloom imagines a lasso cutie mark S5E6.png Sweetie Belle worried about the events' danger S5E6.png|Braeburn's injury makes Sweetie Belle uneasy about participating in a rodeo. Apple Bloom "no risk, no reward" S5E6.png|"No risk, no reward." There's a willing filly! Apple Bloom hears Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses his deputies S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "we mean business!" S5E6.png|"We mean business!" Cutie Mark Crusaders worried S5E6.png Apple Bloom getting more excited S5E6.png Apple Bloom super excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gallop away S5E6.png Sweetie Belle follows her friends S5E6.png Trouble Shoes casts a shadow S5E6.png|Hello, Wilbur. Trouble Shoes leaves a hoofprint S5E6.png Practicing the hay bale stack Bushel using a lasso S5E6.png Bushel lassoing a hay bale S5E6.png Hay bale flying through the air S5E6.png Florina catches the hay bale S5E6.png Florina tosses hay bale to Candy Apples S5E6.png Candy Apples passes hay bale on to Apple Cinnamon S5E6.png Apple Cinnamon passes hay bale on to Applejack S5E6.png Applejack bucks hay bale to the top S5E6.png Tall stack of hay bales S5E6.png Braeburn looks at giant stack of hay bales S5E6.png|Well, that isn't precarious or anything... Braeburn cheering for Applejack S5E6.png Applejack talking with Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack talks to Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn looking at his injured hoof S5E6.png Applejack "doin' my best to fill your horseshoes" S5E6.png Braeburn "keep tossin' like that" S5E6.png Applejack hoof-bumps Braeburn S5E6.png|Applejack, you've gotta stop touching ponies' sore spots. Braeburn in pain S5E6.png Applejack apologizes to Braeburn S5E6.png|"Ooh, sorry." Applejack looking for the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack notices the Crusaders missing S5E6.png Braeburn notices the Crusaders missing S5E6.png Braeburn "I got so caught up watchin' you" S5E6.png Applejack reprimanding Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack "how am I supposed to focus" S5E6.png Braeburn "there they are!" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders return to the rodeo S5E6.png Applejack looking sternly at Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack mad at Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn feigning pain S5E6.png|Trying to gain sympathy. Braeburn pouting S5E6.png|Looks like he just got a stern look... Cutie Mark Crusaders in Appleloosa S5E6.png|...and some giggling from the Crusaders. Appleoosa's Most Wanted promotional image.png|Um, Scootaloo, that hat might be a little too big on you. Crusaders listening to Applejack S5E6.png Applejack scolds the Crusaders S5E6.png Apple Bloom apologizes to Applejack S5E6.png Scootaloo nudges Apple Bloom S5E6.png Apple Bloom changes the subject S5E6.png Apple Bloom asks Applejack about the rodeo S5E6.png Applejack considers Apple Bloom's proposal S5E6.png Braeburn shouting "look out!" S5E6.png|"Look out!" Applejack in shock S5E6.png Hay bale stack teetering S5E6.png Hay bale stack about to topple S5E6.png|Oh no! Crusaders looking at toppling hay bales S5E6.png|Yikes! Applejack saves the Crusaders S5E6.png Hay bales raining down S5E6.png Applejack and the Crusaders are safe S5E6.png|Phew! That was way too close! Hay bales scattered across the field S5E6.png|Dang! That looks serious! Braeburn asking "you fillies alright?" S5E6.png AJ, Braeburn, and CMC hear Silverstar S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar with serious expression S5E6.png Applejack and Silverstar looking at the dirt S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' hoofprint by the hay bales S5E6.png Braeburn asks if it's "him" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "ain't no doubt" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar looking deadly serious S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar hears a harmonica S5E6.png Rodeo clown Caramel playing a harmonica S5E6.png|Caramel, leave the background music to the score artist! Caramel backs away in embarrassment S5E6.png|Uh, sorry. Cutie Mark Crusaders confused S5E6.png Appleloosa town meeting Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png Deputies looking at the crowd S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses the crowd S5E6.png Stallions with pitchfork and torch S5E6.png Angry mob stallions disappointed S5E6.png|Did he just throw a flaming torch? Sheriff Silverstar addressing the ponies S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Pinto Creek rodeo stallion complaining S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar tries to calm the crowd S5E6.png Silverstar "we had an incident this morning" S5E6.png Silverstar pointing at the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack and Braeburn standing with the CMC S5E6.png|Poor little fillies. Silverstar "I examined them hoof-prints myself" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar grim expression S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Silverstar considers cancelling the rodeo S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar determined S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "this rodeo will go on!" S5E6.png Silverstar "Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png AJ, Braeburn, and CMC watch Silverstar leave S5E6.png Apple Bloom asks again about the rodeo S5E6.png CMCs ask Applejack to compete S5E6.png Sneaking out Braeburn's house S5E6.png Applejack puts saddlebags on Apple Bloom S5E6.png Applejack "with some outlaw on the loose" S5E6.png Applejack considers going home too S5E6.png Applejack and CMC hear Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn convinces Applejack to stay S5E6.png Braeburn pushing Applejack out the door S5E6.png Braeburn looking at the Crusaders S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders grinning innocently S5E6.png Applejack still a little worried S5E6.png Braeburn locking the door S5E6.png Braeburn pushes a chair in front of the door S5E6.png Braeburn keeps a close eye on the CMC S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders look at each other S5E6.png Braeburn watching diligently S5E6.png Braeburn sleeping on the floor S5E6.png|Braeburn is worst foalsitter. Apple Bloom opening a window S5E6.png|Um, didn't Apple Bloom learn her lesson from before? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sneaking out S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders sneak out of the house S5E6.png|Sweetie Belle's not that good at climbing down. Sweetie Belle "I thought we weren't going to" S5E6.png CMC sneak away from Appleloosa S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "isn't he a dangerous criminal?" S5E6.png Apple Bloom "we don't need to capture him" S5E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo standing on a fence S5E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo hoof-bump S5E6.png Sweetie Belle climbs onto the fence S5E6.png Sweetie Belle follows her friends into the woods S5E6.png|"Worst idea ever." Lost in the woods Night owl in the Appleloosa woods S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders wander through the woods S5E6.png Crusaders walk through the woods S5E6.png Apple Bloom finds another giant hoofprint S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "any idea where we are?" S5E6.png Lightning strikes over the Crusaders S5E6.png Crusaders frightened by lightning S5E6.png|AAH! Lightning! Scootaloo scared of lightning S5E6.png|Why so scared, Scoots? Scootaloo "maybe we should head back" S5E6.png Apple Bloom wants to keep going S5E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle unsure S5E6.png Sweetie Belle startled by lightning S5E6.png Sweetie Belle gallops after her friends S5E6.png|Sweetie, you scared too? Hoofprint filling with rainwater S5E6.png CMC continue through the woods S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "it's time to go back" S5E6.png Scootaloo "the rain is only getting worse" S5E6.png Apple Bloom listening to her friends S5E6.png Apple Bloom "how do we get back?" S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "you mean you don't know?!" S5E6.png CMC scared of lightning again S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders trembling in fear S5E6.png|Looks like the CMC are afraid of lightning. Applejack entering the barn S5E6.png Applejack and relatives soaking wet S5E6.png Applejack "wish they would've warned us about this rainstorm" S5E6.png Braeburn entering the barn S5E6.png Applejack asks where the girls are S5E6.png|"Where are the girls?" Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png|Well... You see they... Appleloosa rodeo barn overhead exterior S5E6.png|"What?!" Sheriff Silverstar's winning card hand S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "fish my wish!" S5E6.png Silverstar's deputies frustrated S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar feeling victorious S5E6.png AJ and Braeburn go to Silverstar for help S5E6.png Braeburn "no sign of 'em anywhere!" S5E6.png Applejack "it must've been Trouble Shoes!" S5E6.png Silverstar calms down Applejack and Braeburn S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "but nothin' like that!" S5E6.png Applejack "you really wanna take that chance?" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar in deep thought S5E6.png Silverstar beckons ponies into action S5E6.png Silverstar and deputies take off into the night S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders still lost S5E6.png Scootaloo unsure of herself S5E6.png Apple Bloom "completely and totally lost" S5E6.png|"So I pretty much got us completely and totally lost." Apple Bloom "how could this get any worse?" S5E6.png|"How could this get any worse?" Cutie Mark Crusaders fall into a mudslide S5E6.png|Well, it could get worse if you fall into a mudslide. Crusaders carried by the mudslide S5E6.png|Whoa! Mudslide carries CMC downstream S5E6.png|Heeeeellllp! Apple Bloom covered in mud S5E6.png|Oh, great. Now ah'm covered in mud. Cutie Mark Crusaders soaking wet S5E6.png Scootaloo pointing at a cabin S5E6.png|How did that get Sweetie Belle knocked off Scootaloo's back? Trouble Shoes' mobile cabin S5E6.png Apple Bloom "see if we can find some blankets" S5E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle uncertain S5E6.png The real Trouble Shoes Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the cabin S5E6.png CMC scared by lightning again S5E6.png|Yep. They're scared of lightning, alright. Sweetie Belle closes the door with magic S5E6.png Crusaders explore Trouble Shoes' cabin S5E6.png Apple Bloom explores the cabin S5E6.png Apple Bloom looking at an upright horseshoe S5E6.png Scootaloo hears a sound S5E6.png Mobile cabin door S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering in fear S5E6.png The cabin door opens S5E6.png A shadowed stallion comes at the door S5E6.png|Who's that shadowed stallion? Cutie Mark Crusaders screaming in fright S5E6.png|Yaaaaah! Trouble Shoes hits his head on door frame S5E6.png|Ouch! Trouble Shoes stumbles in the dark S5E6.png|And chaos ensues! Trouble Shoes tangled in curtains S5E6.png CMC watching Trouble Shoes stumble S5E6.png|Yikes! Trouble Shoes stumbling backwards S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to sit on a cactus S5E6.png|Not on the cactus! Trouble Shoes wide-eyed S5E6.png Dent appears in mobile cabin roof S5E6.png|Ooh! That's gotta leave a mark! Trouble Shoes hit with a pot S5E6.png|Whoa! I guess he doesn't seem dangerous after all. He's pretty clumsy, to the very least. Trouble Shoes hits his head on a lantern S5E6.png|Lights out! Apple Bloom in Trouble Shoes' blurred vision S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking down at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Who are you? Trouble Shoes pathetic "surely" S5E6.png The Crusaders meet Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Apple Bloom "just came in to get out of the rain" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "had some hot cider a-cookin'" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "doubt it survived" S5E6.png Cider spilled all over Trouble Shoes' kitchen S5E6.png Trouble Shoes laments his "unusually unfortunate circumstance" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes sulking on the floor S5E6.png Apple Bloom asking "are you Trouble Shoes?" S5E6.png|Are you REALLY Trouble Shoes, the troublesome stallion of Appleoosa? Trouble Shoes "that's me" S5E6.png|As Big McIntosh would say... "Eeyup". Scootaloo stopping Apple Bloom S5E6.png Apple Bloom wants to help Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sweetie Belle tries to stop Apple Bloom S5E6.png Apple Bloom "he don't seem so bad" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' curtains in shreds S5E6.png Trouble Shoes standing tall S5E6.png Apple Bloom looking up at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "I ain't got no pie to offer" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking away from CMC S5E6.png Trouble Shoes steps on a banana peel S5E6.png|Watch out! Trouble Shoes slipping on banana peel S5E6.png Bowling balls falling off the shelf S5E6.png|Oh no. Trouble Shoes rubbing his sore head S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with a lump on his head S5E6.png|The old classic lump. Trouble Shoes presses his head lump down S5E6.png Apple Bloom "maybe you're just a little" S5E6.png Sweetie Belle adding "klutzy?" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes presents his cutie mark S5E6.png Trouble Shoes cutie mark closeup S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "like sour on old milk" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking past Crusaders S5E6.png Trouble Shoes opens his cabin door S5E6.png Trouble Shoes tells CMC to leave S5E6.png CMC don't know the way to Appleloosa S5E6.png Trouble Shoes sarcastic "my lucky day" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes tells his tale Trouble Shoes leads CMC to Appleloosa S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "sweet of him to help us out" S5E6.png Scootaloo thinks about possibility of Trouble Shoes' arrest S5E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle feeling guilty S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking along S5E6.png Apple Bloom walks next to Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "my kind of luck he'd think that" S5E6.png Apple Bloom asks if Trouble Shoes' reputation is true S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "y'all like stories?" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders listen to Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "I was hopin' you'd say no" S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes in a flashback S5E6.png|When Trouble Shoes was a young colt, he loved watching rodeos, and wanted to be in one. Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes kicking up dirt S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes trying the rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes gallops toward a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes slams into a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes rolling backward S5E6.png Buffalo laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes skillfully lassoing S5E6.png Buffalo impressed S5E6.png Buffalo surprised S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes tangled in his own lasso S5E6.png Orange rodeo mare jumping over hurdle S5E6.png Brown rodeo mare jumping over hurdle S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes spinning on a hurdle S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes hanging upside-down S5E6.png Row of rodeo school judges S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes tries out for rodeo school S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes proud of himself S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes' cutie mark appears S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes looking at his cutie mark S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes lassoes a barrel S5E6.png Rodeo school judges surprised S5E6.png Rodeo school judges laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes stuck in a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes publicly ashamed S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes walks off in shame S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watches another rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watches from a hiding spot S5E6.png Grown-up Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Trouble Shoes knocking over stacked barrels S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accidentally makes a mess S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hiding in shame S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' flashback ends S5E6.png CMC feel sorry for Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "I can't believe those mean judges" S5E6.png Apple Bloom "they were just enjoyin' the show" S5E6.png Scootaloo "what are you saying?" S5E6.png Apple Bloom crosses in front of Scootaloo S5E6.png Apple Bloom "we'd think he was the greatest!" S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "he could still be in rodeo" S5E6.png Scootaloo "he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hear Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Silverstar and company apprehend Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes laments his terrible luck S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar arresting Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes more depressed than ever S5E6.png Silverstar adds generalized mayhem to Trouble Shoes' charges S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders try to intervene S5E6.png Applejack cuts the CMC off S5E6.png Braeburn holding Apple Bloom back S5E6.png Apple Bloom calling out to Applejack S5E6.png Trouble Shoes being escorted to jail S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders helpless S5E6.png Jailbreak! Applejack tidying her mane S5E6.png Applejack wondering about the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack asks why the CMC want to help Trouble Shoes S5E6.png CMC listening to Applejack S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders caught in a lie S5E6.png Applejack crosses in front of the Crusaders S5E6.png Apple Bloom tries talking to Applejack S5E6.png Applejack leaving Braeburn's house S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders don't know what to do S5E6.png Trouble Shoes in his jail cell S5E6.png Trouble Shoes watching the rodeo through bars S5E6.png Trouble Shoes falling down S5E6.png Trouble Shoes breaks a mattress S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar angry at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Silverstar running out of mattresses S5E6.png Trouble Shoes depressed S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar taking a nap S5E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nudging Sweetie Belle S5E6.png Sweetie Belle using magic S5E6.png Silverstar's keys begin to float S5E6.png Sweetie Belle concentrating her magic S5E6.png|Come on, magic. Come onnnn.... Silverstar's keys float away S5E6.png|Attagirl, Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo excitedly shaking Sweetie Belle S5E6.png|Whoa, there, Scoots! Don't break Sweetie Belle's concentration! Silverstar's keys float under the door S5E6.png Apple Bloom calls for Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar wakes up S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar galloping out of his office S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders put their plan in action S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hears the Crusaders S5E6.png Crusaders unlock Trouble Shoes' jail cell S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "can hear the rodeo just fine" S5E6.png Scootaloo "we've got a plan to help you" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "I'm a known criminal" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders grinning happily S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Apple Cinnamon tosses a hay bale to Applejack S5E6.png Applejack positions herself S5E6.png Applejack kicks a hay bale upward S5E6.png Hay bale stack gets higher S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Applejack S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders look at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes dressed as a rodeo clown S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png The hay bale stack event continues S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and CMC watch the rodeo S5E6.png Hay bale stack towers over Trouble Shoes and CMC S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gets into the excitement S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling S5E6.png Bushel hurls another hay bale S5E6.png Florina passes along another hay bale S5E6.png Hay bale passes between Candy Apples and Apple Cinnamon S5E6.png Applejack kicks up another hay bale S5E6.png The last hay bale nearly falls S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Pegasus judge measuring the hay bale stack S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and CMC nervous S5E6.png Pegasus judge places arrow on measuring stick S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and CMC cheering S5E6.png Applejack and relatives feeling proud S5E6.png|Applejack's team wins the game! Trouble Shoes the rodeo clown Rodeo clowns appear on the field S5E6.png|And now, ladies and gentleman, the Cacklin' Cadillacs! Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Trouble Shoes smiling dreamily S5E6.png Apple Bloom tells Trouble Shoes to join in S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "say what?!" S5E6.png|"Say what?" Rodeo clowns performing stunts S5E6.png Clown jumps through ring of other rodeo clowns S5E6.png Trouble Shoes biting his lower lip S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders encourage Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes troubled about his cutie mark S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "depends on how you look at it" S5E6.png Apple Bloom "now's your chance" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes contemplating S5E6.png Trouble Shoes determined S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops onto the field S5E6.png Trouble Shoes stops in his tracks S5E6.png Rodeo clowns juggling balls S5E6.png Trouble Shoes having second thoughts S5E6.png|Stage fright. CMC encouraging Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes steps onto a beach ball S5E6.png Trouble Shoes trips over a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png|Good thing that's a beach ball. Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png CMC cheering for Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Applejack appears with hay stacking trophy S5E6.png Apple Bloom uninterested "way to go" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders ignoring Applejack S5E6.png|Not the "congratulations" that she was expecting. Applejack watching rodeo clowns S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Applejack "since when are y'all so into rodeo clowns?" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes watches tumbling rodeo clowns S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to jump S5E6.png Blue rodeo clown crashes into Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Oops! Trouble Shoes and rodeo clown looking foolish S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Rodeo clowns jumping through hoops S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "just leave me be, cutie mark!" S5E6.png Short rodeo clown sees Trouble Shoes approaching S5E6.png|Uh-oh! Trouble Shoes gallops toward the hoop S5E6.png|Incoming! Short rodeo clown standing alone S5E6.png Trouble Shoes runs toward short rodeo clown S5E6.png Trouble Shoes chases short rodeo clown S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Trouble Shoes crashes into barrels S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with barrel on his head S5E6.png|Hey, who turned out the sun?! Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Hay bale stack topples over S5E6.png Rodeo clown smushed by hay bale S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png|Nothing like being stuck in the action, huh, Braeburn? Rodeo clowns stuck in hay bales S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' pants fall down S5E6.png|Good thing he's a pony, or he'd never get away with this. Spectator ponies laughing harder than ever S5E6.png Applejack "the best rodeo clown I ever seen!" S5E6.png|Applejack is impressed. CMC thrilled that their plan worked S5E6.png|Success! Trouble Shoes looking out through knothole S5E6.png|Peek-a-boo! Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders wave at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes filled with pride S5E6.png Trouble Shoes exposed Trouble Shoes' clown nose falls off S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png|Now they recognize him! Applejack and CMC shocked S5E6.png|Uh-oh! Plan falling apart! Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Angry mob stallions take up pitchfork and torch S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders stand up for Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar tells CMC to stand aside S5E6.png Silverstar "this one's goin' back to jail" S5E6.png Sweetie Belle defends Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Applejack asks Sweetie Belle what she's talking about S5E6.png Scootaloo defending Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Judge ponies listening to Scootaloo S5E6.png Elderly spectator mare "he is awful funny" S5E6.png Apple Bloom defending Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|What's this? The Cutie Mark Crusaders are speaking wisely? Trouble Shoes with sad expression S5E6.png Spectator ponies consider Apple Bloom's words S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "what she says is true" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes appeals to the crowd S5E6.png Trouble Shoes apologizes for his actions S5E6.png Applejack sympathetic of Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Aww. Sympathetic smile. Trouble Shoes "makin' a big old mess of things" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong" S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "you still gotta face charges" S5E6.png|Still one more charge to deal with. Trouble Shoes accepts responsibility S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar talking with Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Silverstar asks why Trouble Shoes abducted the CMC S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with puzzled expression S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders caught in their lie S5E6.png|Ooh, busted! Cutie Mark Crusaders reveal the truth S5E6.png|Well, better them than the innocent stallion. Epilogue Cutie Mark Crusaders cleaning the rodeo grounds S5E6.png|Punishment for disobeying Applejack. Apple Bloom "you really want us to clean up" S5E6.png Applejack punishing the Crusaders S5E6.png|"Maybe it'll teach y'all not to go wanderin' off after I say not to." Apple Bloom gripes "ain't it bad enough" S5E6.png|That barrel's a little heavy for somepony who's still practicing their magic. Cutie Mark Crusaders still blank flanks S5E6.png Applejack "what his cutie mark really means" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes talking with fellow rodeo clowns S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "we did make things a little better" S5E6.png Scootaloo "it does feel kinda nice" S5E6.png Apple Bloom asks if they can stop cleaning S5E6.png|"So... we can stop now?" Applejack "nnnope" S5E6.png|"Nnope!" Cutie Mark Crusaders annoyed S5E6.png|Sorry, girls. A good deed doesn't excuse bad behavior.